The present invention generally relates to equipment for physical therapy and/or general exercise. More particularly, this invention relates to a recumbent exercise machine which provides for the exercising and strengthening of major muscle groups in addition to cardiovascular conditioning. In so doing, the present invention includes lower body exercising coordinated with upper body exercising.
Elderly patients, patients undergoing physical therapy, and other patients in similar circumstances, whether at home, in the hospital or in another clinical setting, have special needs when it comes to physical therapy equipment. Often, the patients have limited mobility, age related illnesses, decreased ranges of appendage movement, disabilities, low endurance and need for therapy with respect to more than one particular movement or muscle group. All of these factors must be taken into consideration when designing or providing equipment for their use.
Those people who exercise for its many health benefits, and not specifically for rehabilitation purposes, typically desire equipment which is challenging, safe, fun, effective, convenient and which provides a benefit to a multiple number of muscle groups so that a total body workout is achieved in a relatively short period of time. When the equipment is for home use, other important considerations include durability and cost.
Numerous types and varieties of physical therapy and exercise equipment are available for both clinical and home use. Of the many types, two of the most popular include the stepping machines (hereinafter "steppers") and the stationary bicycles. Each of these machines, however, has certain limitations concerning their ease of use, range of movement, safety, and the muscle groups worked.
Generally steppers include a pair of pedals which move up and down, thereby simulating the climbing of steps, in response to the weight and physical effort of the patient or exerciser (hereinafter "user"). The pedals are connected to a mechanism which applies a resistance or load. This resistance is often adjustable so that the stepper can accommodate users of various levels of physical conditioning and ability.
One limitation of steppers is that the user is typically required to stand during the exercise. Since the user is in an upright position, a significant amount of balance and coordination on the part of the user is required. Because of the decreased mobility and coordination, this may prevent a patient undergoing physical therapy from using the stepper. A related limitation of the stepper is that it requires continuous close supervision when being used by a person undergoing physical rehabilitation. Close supervision by a physical therapist or assistant is required to ensure that the patient does not collapse or otherwise lose balance and fall from the stepper, resulting in an injury. A further limitation of the stepper is its lack of exercise or conditioning of the upper body of the user. Finally, steppers may elevate the heart rate and the blood pressure too quickly for unconditioned and elderly patients, potentially causing harm.
One limitation of a stationary bicycle is that the seat is a typically narrow saddle seat positioned above a pair of rotatable pedals having a fixed range of motion. The rotation of the pedals is resisted by a brake or other resistance mechanism. The user is required to lean forward to hold onto a set of handles, which may be stationary or movable. In order to use a stationary bicycle, the user must be capable of climbing up onto the seat and must possess sufficient strength, balance, and coordination to maintain themselves on the narrow seat while pedaling over a fixed range of motion and manipulating the handles if they are of the moveable variety. Often the elderly, overweight or physical therapy patient cannot use a stationary bike because of the above requirements and further because they require constant supervision by the physical therapist to prevent possible injury to the patient upon collapse or loss of balance.
As can be seen from the above discussion, there is the need for an apparatus which allows the user to easily get on and off the apparatus with or without assistance. Furthermore, the apparatus should provide a high degree of stability and safety to the user so that the user can manipulate the machine without constant attention or supervision. Additionally, the apparatus should be adjustable to accommodate users of significantly different sizes and physical conditions while still being comfortable.
The application of resistance during the use of an exercise machine is also very important. Many exercise machines today have resistance systems which offer nonuniform or variable resistance. Chains and cables used by present exercise machines create this nonuniform resistance. The chains and cables, because of their flexible nature, do not provide solid linkages to a resistance apparatus and may have instantaneous transitions between little resistance and full resistance. The elderly or disabled prefer a smooth consistent resistance throughout their exercise movements. The variable or jerking motions that sometimes occur with resistance devices using chains and cables could potentially cause injury to an elderly or disabled person.
The use of constant resistance in present exercise machines such as steppers is also difficult because of the arcuate or curved nature of their exercise motions. The arcuate movement by its very nature varies the mechanical lever created by the exerciser and machine. This variation in lever position will vary the amount of force exerted upon a linkage and thus the resistance felt by the exerciser.
Magnetic resistance devices are known in the art to provide smooth maintenance free resistance for exercise machines. Magnetic resistance devices vary the resistance of an exercise machine through the interaction of a magnetic field from a magnet or array of magnets generating eddy currents in a material. The strength of the interaction is a function of the amount of magnetic flux interacting with the material, the greater the amount of magnetic flux interaction the stronger the magnetic force. This relationship can be used to vary the resistance on a spinning wheel of the kind used in exercise machines. Present magnetic resistance devices use arrays of magnets that rotate about a pivot point to vary the resistance in an exercise machine. These present magnetic resistance devices do not include predictable fixed linear positioning systems which allow proportional step adjustments in the resistance.
There is also a need to provide a safe and easy way to exit and dismount an exercise machine. Recumbent seat exercisers today are usually mounted by stepping over the seat and sitting down. This leads to a potentially dangerous situation if the user becomes unbalanced and falls. There is a need for an improved method of mounting an exercise machine.